


a sucker for tentacles

by therentistoodamnhigh



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, Consentacles, Gags, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, janus is the sassiest little shit you'll ever meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25904644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therentistoodamnhigh/pseuds/therentistoodamnhigh
Summary: Logan has been stressed lately, and Remus thinks he has the solution.It's tentacles, obviously.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 13
Kudos: 306





	a sucker for tentacles

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm i ho for intrulogical but damn does logan make hard to proceed. *gently cups logan's face* pls shut the fuck up you rambly fact slut and let them fuck you. also logan: what's the point of being imaginary if i can't disregard the rules of biology when it's convenient
> 
> if you've read sleight of hand, i use a lot of the same headcanons from there in this! so it's kinda the same universe, but i can't be assed to make any sort of continuity between them rn lmao

Logan was at the end of his figurative rope. For the last three hours, he’d been trying to get the other sides focused on their tasks so that Thomas could get some work done, but to no avail. Roman had latched onto an idea and couldn’t be persuaded to put it down in favor of the thing they were  _ supposed _ to be working on, Patton was at least trying to make an effort but he was easily distracted by Roman’s fanciful ideas, and Virgil was completely “clocked out”, so to speak, and had fallen deeply asleep on the couch with the end of a hoodie string in his mouth from fidgeting with it.

Logan thought about calling in Janus to help him corral them, but Thomas had been working hard the last few days and Logan wasn’t sure if Janus would actually take his side over having Thomas relax a bit.

And then there was Remus, who Logan could see lurking behind a piece of furniture in probably a very uncomfortable position. On one hand, he could help get them back on track, but on the other, his participation in the discussion could distract the others even further.

Logan didn’t want to call it a day quite yet, since it was only midafternoon, and waking up Virgil to get them back on track was a gamble. If Virgil woke up relaxed, this was ideal; he’d provide the right amount of constructive tension and then they could all focus. However, if Virgil woke up spooked, it would derail the entire afternoon with efforts to get him to settle, and it was never clear which one it would be.

“Hi, Logan,” Remus said.

Logan startled, and then smoothed down his tie and shirt. “Hello, Remus.”

At this close of a range, Remus smelled faintly unpleasant. The scent wasn’t blatant or overpowering like it was some days, but it was there and he couldn’t place it, and it was going to bother Logan until he figured it out. 

“Whatchu up to, nerd?” Remus asked, leaning into Logan’s field of vision. Remus had that glint in his eyes that meant he was up to something that would doubtlessly cause chaos, and Logan didn’t have the energy for it. 

“Attempting to help Thomas work.”

“And how’s that going for you?”

Logan simply groaned in response.

“That bad, huh?”

“Unfortunately.” Logan rubbed the bridge of his nose.

There was a beat of silence, and for a moment they listened to Roman wax poetic about whatever he was focused on.

“Wanna fuck?” Remus said suddenly.

If Logan had been drinking anything, he would’ve spat it out in surprise. He whipped his head around to face Remus. “I’m sorry, what?”

“I asked if you wanna fuck.” Remus waggled his eyebrows, grinning. “You know. Play hide the salami. Do the horizontal tango. Take old one eye to the optometrist.”

Logan stared blankly at him.

“You know,” Remus leaned in and grinned even wider.  _ “Copulate.” _

“I- thank you for the clarification, Remus. I’m- why the sudden offer?”

“You look like you could let off some steam,” Remus shrugged. “Isn’t it boring to be so… buttoned up all the time? Also you’re sexy as fuck and I want you to choke me with your tie.”

“I- I’m flattered, Remus.” Logan could feel a flush rising on his cheeks. “I don’t have any strong opinions about having sex with you one way or another, but I am open to being persuaded.”

Remus grinned even wider, and Logan could swear his canine teeth grew sharper. “Well for starters I have some tentacles I wanna try out on someone, I’m pretty sure they’re self-lubricating too.”

Now that caught Logan’s attention. For the first time during their conversation, Logan fully turned away from the other sides towards Remus. “I’m listening.”

Remus giggled. “I thought that would get your attention. The others are too much of a baby to help me test them, but I figured you’d wanna get your sciencey little hands all over them. Also, haven’t you said that post-orgasm brain juice is a stress-reliever? And no offense Logan, but you’ve been stressed for like, the past five months, so.” Remus shrugged, the fabric rustling.

“You make excellent points,” Logan sighed.

“Wanna know a secret?” Remus asked.

“Sure.”

Remus leaned in to whisper in Logan’s ear. “I wanna see you ride my cock so hard that all those big words leave your pretty little head and the only thing coming out of your mouth is screaming.”

Logan’s mouth was dry as Remus pulled away. Logan swallowed thickly. “Consider me persuaded,” he rasped.

Remus grinned. “Then I’ll see you in my room tonight.” He stood up, wiggling his fingers in a wave. “Good luck with your work, Logie,” he singsonged.

Logan stared after him as he left. “Fuck,” he mumbled when Remus was gone.

\----

Logan had ended up calling it a day early, letting the other sides run free under the excuse that he had some notes he wanted to sort out. Which was true, it just wasn’t the whole truth. The whole truth was “I can’t concentrate because Remus made me horny in the middle of the afternoon so I’m gonna collect my notes in my room where it’s quiet and don’t have to expend energy putting up a facade of being indifferent.” But he couldn’t just say that out loud without a huge fuss, so hence the half-truth.

On his way to his room, he ran into Janus in the hallway.

“‘Sorting out my notes’, huh, Logan?”

“I don’t have the energy for this, Janus,” Logan sighed, exasperated.

“Right, like we don’t both know that once you get back to your room, you’re going to fantasize about getting railed by the Duke all afternoon until you  _ actually _ get to be railed by him tonight.”

Logan flushed. “What if I am? What does it matter to you?”

“Just know that none of those fantasies will live up to the real thing. Trust me, honey, I know this for a fact.” Janus winked and continued down the hallway. “Good luck walking tomorrow. Smirk.”

Logan blinked, bewildered by his use of the word ‘smirk’. He adjusted himself in his jeans before he continued to his room. He hadn’t actually been intending to do any of that, but now the idea was planted in his head and he couldn’t help but imagine being pinned down by a wealth of slick and squirming tentacles, overwhelmed and loving it.

Sure enough, it took about 20 minutes of trying to concentrate before Logan realized he wasn’t going to be productive like this. He considered masturbating to take some of the edge off, but he knew that delayed gratification was more satisfying. 

However, he’d been half-hard for the last forty minutes and it was already getting to be unbearable. Logan was halfway to taking a cold shower before he remembered that he was a metaphysical entity that could shapeshift. So, with some focus, he smoothed down his crotch into Ken-doll uniformity, and the arousal was immediately more bearable without a focal point. Now he could help Thomas to continue his day in peace.

The afternoon went about as smoothly as it could’ve, which meant he went to dinner to keep up appearances so as not to worry Patton. There was also a lot of pretending he wasn’t distracted by thoughts of Remus and that he wasn’t impatiently waiting for Thomas to go to bed. Oh, and ignoring Remus making suggestive faces at him.

After long hours of waiting, Thomas was finally going to bed and once he had gotten comfortable in his bed, Logan was up and out of his room, making his way swiftly over to Remus’ room. He allowed his cock to re-manifest on the way, and the sudden wash of arousal over him was so intense he stumbled a bit.

He didn’t even have to knock on Remus’ door; the other Side was letting him in and closing the door before he even had a chance to raise his fist and knock.

Remus gave him a once-over, his gaze lingering on the tent in Logan’s jeans. “Excited, are we?”

Logan adjusted his tie. “Admittedly, I’ve been thinking about this all evening and quite frankly, I’m tired of waiting.”

Remus grinned. “Wanna give each other handies to take the edge off?”

Logan untucked his shirt from his pants. “As enticing as that sounds, delayed gratification will be more satisfying.”

Remus sauntered over to him, tugging him close with a grip on his tie. “Oooh, you’re looking for a little orgasm denial, huh? I can do that. So do you want to fuck me or do you want me to fuck you? And you’re still up for me using my tentacles on you, right?” 

Logan couldn’t help but stare at Remus’ mouth. “Yes, I’d like you to fuck me and use your tentacles, I-” He licked his lips and swallowed. “If we don’t get started soon I think I’m going to figuratively lose my marbles.”

Remus’ grin was wide and devious. “I can do that,” he said. He paused, and then brightened. “I can do you!” 

Without further fanfare, Remus pulled Logan in for a kiss by his tie and it was heated and filthy. Remus tasted like he’d just brushed his teeth with mint toothpaste, which Logan was grateful for. His mustache tickled a bit but Logan didn’t care because Remus was pulling their hips flush together and he could feel that Remus was just as hard as he was. The desire to push Remus down and grind against him rushed through Logan, and he moaned into Remus’ mouth. He cupped one hand to the back of Remus’ head and laid the other at his waist while Remus gripped and squeezed at his hips.

Remus gently nibbled his lower lip before releasing his mouth to suck kisses into Logan’s jaw. Remus nudged him towards the bed, and when Logan felt the mattress against his calves, he let Remus push him down and climb into his lap. Remus thrust his hips down against Logan’s erection and a gut-punched groan came out of Logan’s mouth. He squeezed Remus’ ass, grinding up helplessly into the stimulation.

“Apologies, Remus,” Logan panted, “I seem to be rather - mmmh - worked up.”

Remus’ laugh was full of mischief. “Good, I wanna see you absolutely lose it.”

Logan moaned and recaptured Remus’ mouth. There was heated kissing for a few minutes before the tightness in Logan’s jeans grew unbearable. He let out a frustrated sound and began yanking the knot of his tie loose.

Remus’ clicked his tongue. “So impatient, Logie,” he teased. “Lemme get that for you.” Remus snapped, and then the both of them were naked save for Logan’s glasses, their cocks bobbing gently from the release from their cloth prisons. Remus situated the both of them further up the bed, and Logan was mildly surprised that it was clean. 

“I knew you’d probably make a fuss about how my room is unsanitary so I cleaned it up just for you, Logie,” Remus said, having noticed his distracted gaze.

“I appreciate the thoughtfulness,” Logan said. “Now, I believe you said you had tentacles you wanted to test?”

Remus grinned. “Wanna get to the main event, huh? I don’t blame you.” Remus tilted his head from one side to the other and closed his eyes, and after a few moments eight mottled forest green octopus arms slid into view with a slick sound. They were long, and each was roughly the thickness of the average erect cock, perhaps a bit thicker. They had suckers on the underside, and Logan couldn’t help but wonder what they would feel like on his cock.

Logan laid down at Remus’ insistence, and as he looked up into Remus’ purple-ringed eyes, an arm coiled around his cock and Logan let out a high-pitched whine at the glorious sensation, fingers gripping at Remus’ thighs. It was slick, warm, and tight, and it put him right on the knife’s edge of orgasm in the blink of an eye. He opened his mouth to warn Remus that he was going to cum, and then it constricted around the base of his cock and balls, cutting off the orgasm in its tracks.

Logan let out a pained noise, his perception reduced to the angry throbbing of his cock and the desperate, needle-sharp edge of a denied orgasm. He could only breathe shallowly through it, waiting until the edge receded, and when it did, he became aware of Remus chuckling lightly.

“You weren’t kidding about being worked up, huh?”

“I hadn’t realized I was that close,” Logan admitted. “It might be a good idea to keep that arm lightly constricted around my cock so that I don’t orgasm before I’m ready.”

Remus snickered, eyes bright. “So technical! Now, I was thinking that I could pin you down with the tentacles and then fuck you with either my dick or a tentacle dick, I haven’t decided yet. Or both! We could do that too!” He shifted off of Logan’s legs and spread them wide enough for him to settle between them.

“How about you stretch me first, and then you can decide?” Logan suggested, resting his thighs on top of Remus’.

“Oooh, can I eat you out?” Remus asked excitedly.

Logan blinked, slightly concerned. “I would prefer if you didn’t engage in cannibalism at this moment, Remus.”

Remus rolled his eyes. “I meant oral, nerd, I wanna lick your asshole. Although that does sound like a fun idea for another time, I’ll put a pin in that.” Remus gestured and a note appeared in his hand. He leaned over Logan, pressing the note against the headboard, and pushed a thumbtack into it before getting back into position.

Logan twisted his head to look at the note. It read ‘sex cannibalism’ in messy sharpie, and there were several other similar notes nearby it. “Ah, in that case, you may perform oral.”

“Yay!” Two arms wrapped around Logan’s thighs, hoisting him into the air, and two more wrapped around his abdomen for support. 

Logan gripped the bedsheets at the sudden movement, but the arms were rock-steady despite their slickness, the suckers keeping a tight grip on him. Before Logan could fully adjust to the position, Remus was spreading the cheeks of his ass and licking into him, his tongue hot and slick. 

“Also, they’re called ‘arms’, not ‘tentacles’, Remus,” Logan said.

Remus made an inquiring noise between his legs, the vibration of his voice tickling him a bit.

“Cephalopod limbs with suckers along most of its length are called ‘arms’, whereas ‘tentacles’ only have suckers at the ends,” Logan explained.

Remus pulled away from what he was doing, his saliva cooling on Logan’s skin, and raised an eyebrow. “Just call them fucking tentacles, dude, it’s not a big deal. Also if you’re still using words like ‘cephalopod’ then obviously I’m not doing it right.”

Logan moaned distractedly as Remus went back in. “I just wanted to make sure you were aware of the difference.”

Remus hummed in acknowledgement. Logan frowned, about to explain some more, but then another arm - fine,  _ tentacle  _ \- laid itself across his nipples, the suckers popping wetly when they released his skin, and he moaned, letting the thought slip away. Remus’ technique was sloppy but enthusiastic, and between the tongue pressing into his hole and the suckers all over his body, Logan was left helplessly twitching his hips into the stimulation and he watched as his cock leaked pre-come onto his belly.

The sensation of the suckers on his skin was bizarre but intensely pleasurable; they created a surprising amount of suction on the patch of skin they laid on, and every time a sucker pulled on a nipple, it punched a soft moan out of Logan. He brought one hand up to brace against the headboard and another to bury in Remus’ hair, and he hazily recalled a fact he’d learned: octopi could smell and taste with their suckers. 

“Are your arms - or tentacles, as you call them - particularly sensitive?” Logan asked.

Remus pulled away just enough to answer. “No more than any other part of my body.”

“Fascinating. Can you taste with the suckers too?”

“Kind of? It’s hard to describe. And if you keep me from eating you out much longer I’m gonna gag you with one of them,” Remus threatened, humor in his voice.

Logan laughed lightly. As long as Remus kept doing whatever he was doing with his tongue, Logan was happy. He sank into the wealth of stimulation and let himself drift. Some indefinite time later, Logan was broken out of his hedonistic reverie when his hips were lowered to the bed again.

“Alright, that’s getting boring. I’m gonna finger you now, sound good?” Remus said, retrieving a bottle of lubricant from somewhere.

“Sounds good,” Logan said. The tentacles on and around his torso had retreated, and the ones on his hips adjusted their grip on his legs to bring them up towards his chest and out, calves pressed flush to his thighs. It left him wide open for Remus’ gaze, and he’d be lying if it didn’t turn him on.

Remus poured a bit of lubricant directly onto Logan’s perineum, and Logan jerked in surprise at the chill.

“You could’ve warmed the lubricant up first,” Logan frowned.

Remus shrugged. “Don’t see the point when you’re already hot and bothered anyway.” He slid his fingers through the lubricant and rubbed it against Logan’s hole.

“Fair enough,” Logan conceded. He relaxed into the mattress, hands gripping at the headboard. 

Remus’ eyes flicked up his body, and there was a gleam in his eye as two tentacles wrapped around Logan’s wrists, keeping him pinned in place.

Logan shifted, testing their grip, and found that they were steady and secure. It meant that Logan was completely at Remus’ mercy, and a thrill ran through him at the realization. One of Remus’ fingers slid easily inside him, and suddenly it was nowhere near enough. Logan made to rock down onto the finger moving inside him but realized that his position meant that he had to wait for Remus to give him more. He was pinned down and unable to do anything to alleviate his desire on his own; along with the tentacle still gently constricted around his cock, Remus was in complete control of when he orgasmed. The thought sent a spike of arousal straight to his cock, and Logan moaned in response to it.

Remus chuckled, and the sound of it hinted at mischief. “Something interesting happened in that big brain of yours,” he said, starting to press another finger into his hole.

The stretching process was always a bit odd, and this time was no different. Logan shifted in his restraints, idly flexing against his bindings; not trying to escape, but rather appreciating the sturdiness of his bonds.

“You have a bitch switch, right Logan?” Remus asked.

Logan frowned. “A what?” 

“A bitch switch,” Remus repeated. He frowned and began stroking at the upper wall of Logan’s hole.

Logan wracked his brain to figure out what the hell Remus was talking about, but his thought process was derailed the moment the pads of Remus’ fingers rubbed over a spot that made him shiver pleasantly and made his back arch.

“Ah, there it is!” Remus said brightly, rubbing more insistently at the spot.

Pleasure rolled up Logan’s spine and suddenly he understood. “Ah, the prostate,” he said, attempting to shift his hips down into the stimulation.

“Yep!” Remus chirped.

With each successive pass of Remus’ fingers over his prostate, the pleasure washed over Logan more thoroughly, filling him up and eroding away the stress of the day. It was good, but he wanted more. He tried rocking down onto Remus’ fingers, but bound as he was, Logan couldn’t get any additional friction.

“I would like to be stretched with an additional finger, please,” Logan said.

Remus snorted. “So formal,” he snickered, “but since you asked so nicely, I’ll give you more.”

With no preamble, Remus slipped another finger into Logan, spreading and twisting his fingers. Logan sighed contentedly, arching into the fullness.

Remus had no pattern or rhythm to the way he stretched Logan, and so Logan couldn’t anticipate when Remus would press firmly into his prostate, making his eyes roll back into his head and his cock throb impatiently. If it weren’t for the tentacle keeping his orgasm at bay, he might have come several times over. Logan wanted to come, he wanted it so badly, and yet he wanted the sweet torture to continue.

“I think you’re ready for my dick,” Remus said at last, rubbing insistently at Logan’s prostate one last time before removing his fingers.

The press of his fingers made his body jerk with yet another aborted orgasm, and Logan could’ve sobbed in relief at Remus’ statement. “Finally,” he moaned.

The tentacles released his legs, and Remus helped him onto his hands and knees, wrists and cock still bound. Logan could feel his glasses sliding down with the sheen of sweat over his face and so he used his shoulder to push them back up his nose. Tentacles wrapped around his thighs and abdomen, and Logan felt secure in their grip.

“Oh!” Remus exclaimed, “You probably don’t want those crushed, I’ll put them over here.” 

Logan’s glasses slipped off his face, and he heard the click of glasses on a hard surface. “Oh, thank you,” he said mildly. He had hardly considered that, and knowing his glasses were safe let something in his head unwind. He hummed, shifting a bit impatiently.

Remus snickered, his hands gripping Logan’s hips firmly and hauling him back against his own hips. “You sure are impatient for someone who acts indifferent all the time.”

“I have been anticipating this event all evening,” Logan reminded him. “It’s been approximately 8 hours-” Logan was cut off by a tentacle slapping over his mouth, and made a confused noise.

“I decided I’m gonna gag you anyway,” Remus said blithely, rutting his cock through the slick in the crease of Logan’s ass, “I wanna hear you scream, not talk. If you need me to stop, just snap your fingers a couple times or something.”

Logan hummed in acknowledgement, opening his mouth to let the tentacle in. This one was devoid of suckers, he noted, and it tasted vaguely salty as it slid over his tongue. It was tapered at the tip, and it filled his mouth just right, smooth and rubbery with a slightly mucus-y film over it. He gave it a tentative suck and it wriggled a little bit, Remus giggling delightedly behind him.

There was a slick sound behind him, and then there was something blunt and hot pressing against his hole. It was likely Remus’ human-shaped cock as opposed to a tentacle-shaped on, going by the rounded tip alone. Remus’ grip shifted, and then he was sliding in smoothly. When Remus bottomed out inside him, he paused, rubbing circles into Logan’s hips.

Remus’ cock was thick and long, blotting out all coherent thought as it slid in, and Logan took advantage of the pause to breathe through the sudden, nearly overwhelming stretch. When he had adjusted to Remus’ girth, Logan pressed his hips backwards, which Remus took as his cue to continue.

Remus bent over, his front pressing against Logan’s back and one hand on the mattress, and then began fucking into Logan. His pace was steady and hard, and it was just what Logan needed.

Logan moaned, melting into the rhythm and idly sucking on the tentacle in his mouth. It was something about the combination of stimuli that let Logan finally turn his brain off, to finally stop thinking and just feel, and he let Remus’ thrusts rock his body gently.

He coasted with the rolling sensations for a while, until Remus changed the angle to hit his prostate. Logan moaned around the tentacle in his mouth, and then the tentacle around the base of his cock unwound to start constricting around the shaft to stimulate him and he moaned louder.

Remus laughed lowly in his ear, and a stroke over his prostate coincided with a sucker popping away from his cock. The twin sensations punched a near-shout out of Logan, hips twitching into it, and he dropped from his hands to his elbows, forehead resting against the sheets.

Logan couldn’t keep track of the tentacles that were winding around him and stimulating everything from his thighs to his nipples to the patch of skin just below his ear. He was moaning and letting out cries whenever a sucker released something particularly sensitive, and a particularly hard thrust to his prostate had him getting close to the edge.

Remus’ pace was steady and inexorable, a relentless march that pressed Logan ever closer to the edge, and abruptly Logan realized he was going to come. He moaned loudly, helpless in Remus’ grip, and he chased the rising sensations into oblivion, and when a tentacle wrapped firmly around his cock, he was done. He was coming hard, fucking down into the tight hole the tentacle created, and he was distantly aware that he was vocalising loudly, Remus hissing in his ear, his body shuddering under the intensity of it.

When the ecstasy at last let up, Logan went slack in the grip of the tentacles, moaning weakly. He panted through his nose, and after a moment he realized that Remus was still fucking him steadily, and the idea that Remus might have a lot of stamina made his cock twitch in an effort to get hard again. With a thought, Logan did away with his refractory period, deciding that he didn’t care about realistic biology and just wanted to get railed into the next week. Remus started to pick up the pace, and Logan moaned, sucking at the tentacle that lashed gently in his mouth.

Logan came two more times before Remus showed signs of getting close, each time held tightly by the tentacles while one of them milked his cock for every last drop of pleasure. To be frank, he’d completely lost track of time, swamped in stimulation as he was, feeling like a pebble on a beach as the waves crashed over him again and again. 

At last, Remus’ pace grew unsteady and erratic, all the coils slowly tightening around him as Remus chased pleasure. All at once, Remus sank his teeth into the meat of Logan’s shoulder, hips pulsing, and grunting as the tentacles constricted around his limbs. The bite and the constriction almost had Logan coming again, but it wasn’t quite enough, and he moaned weakly.

After a few moments, Remus stilled, loosening his grip on Logan. Remus tipped them onto their sides, avoiding the wet patch of come on the bedspread, and all the tentacles slowly retreated until it was just Remus spooning him, his cock slipping out of him.

“Remus,” Logan moaned hoarsely.

“Hmm?” Remus’ voice was tired and thick.

“Please, I’m so close,” Logan pleaded. He clenched around nothing, trying to grind back into Remus’ hips.

“Oh! I got you, don’t worry,” Remus said. His hand wrapped around Logan’s cock and he started jacking him off swiftly, nibbling gently at his ear.

After a minute or two, Logan was coming again, his cock dribbling out semen as he shivered weakly with the pleasure, and when it was done Logan went completely lax.

“That was excellent,” Logan panted. “Far better than I could have anticipated.”

“Good! I had fun, too,” Remus chirped.

They both laid there for a little bit, catching their breath. When Logan shivered a little from the cooling sweat, Remus got up to retrieve a warm, wet washcloth and wiped them both down to get rid of the slime from his tentacles. He snapped his fingers, and the bedsheets were replaced with a clean set.

“Do you wanna sleep here or go back to your room?” Remus asked.

“I am far too worn out to even consider standing,” Logan said. “I’d like to sleep here if it’s no trouble.”

“Yay!” Remus climbed back into the bed, cuddling up next to Logan and pulling the comforter over them both.

Logan fell asleep within minutes.

\---

Logan woke up first the next morning and went to the bathroom to shower and take stock of himself. He was pleasantly sore, but his cock was a bit tender, and possibly a bit bruised from all the attention it got from the suckers, so he mentally nudged that part of his anatomy back into its proper state. He had light bruising all over, so he got rid of the bruising that would be visible in his standard outfit, as well as the spots that would be inconvenient. As for everything else, well. He wanted a little reminder of last night’s events, so he left it be.

Logan got dressed and wrote a note for Remus, saying he’d be downstairs eating breakfast, and left it on the nightstand.

When Logan arrived downstairs, Janus was waiting at the dinner table, drinking coffee and scrolling through his phone. Janus glanced up, and upon seeing Logan, he smirked.

“So,” Janus said, “How was it?”

“It’s not really any of your business, but for the record it was incredibly satisfying,” Logan said, pouring himself some coffee. He put two slices of bread into the toaster and sipped his coffee while he waited for it to pop back up.

“Did he use the tentacles?” Janus grinned, resting his chin in a gloved hand.

“He did,” Logan confirmed. He didn’t really understand why Janus was interested, but he seemed to be amused, so Logan continued to humor him.

Janus chuckled. “They’re really something else, aren’t they?”

“Well, yes, I’ve never encountered anything quite like them before.”

“I’m surprised you’re still able to walk,” Janus said, “I thought he would have fucked you to within an inch of your life.”

“He did, I just wanted to be functional today. Thomas needs me, after all,” Logan stated. The toaster dinged, and Logan put the toast onto a plate and started spreading Crofter’s over them.

Janus cackled. “Oh, of course you would. Roman might take that as a challenge, you know how competitive those two are. Just don’t tell Roman.”

“Don’t tell Roman what?” Roman asked as he entered the kitchen, looking as presentable as ever.

“Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Roman,” Logan said. He felt an embarrassed flush rising to his face as he put away the jam.

“Wha- but I wanna know,” he whined.

Logan retrieved an orange and a hard-boiled egg to put on his plate. “I have work to do,” he said, taking his coffee and breakfast and moving swiftly back over to the staircase.

“Logan!” Roman cried, sounding offended. “Janus, I demand to know!”

Logan couldn’t help but smile as he listened to Janus laugh. Janus was focused on self-care, wasn’t he? Perhaps Logan could ask him for stress-relief tips later, he mused.

**Author's Note:**

> side note: remrom is not intended to be implied, i just think they would totally compete over who can make their partner scream louder in bed lmao. their dynamic is very much "anything you can do i can do better" imo


End file.
